An Angel
by Silentkiller013
Summary: Chad x OC: "My friend from America is transferring here, and she'll be staying with me! Isn't it just exciting!"  Yes... That was what she was to him.  An angel...


**This is a one-shot that I promised to do for a friend. I have to admit it was quite fun to write this, and I hope that you like this ravenlunatic96.**

**I do not own _Bleach_, otherwise, Grimmjow would be put on a leash and tied to my wrist!**

"My friend from America is transferring here, and she'll be staying with me from now on? Isn't it just exciting?"

Ichigo blinked. Orihime blinked. Tatsuki blinked. Keigo shifted slightly while Mizuiro popped his bubble gum. Chad... Well, Chad really didn't react at all. The guy didn't even flinch. Rukia glared at the small group huddled around the male carrot-top's desk; disappointed in the lack or enthusiasm. She huffed, crossed her arms, and turned to the side.

"OH, HELL NO!" Someone finally said, and not at all politely. The group averted its attention to a red-faced, extremely furious Ichigo in surprise. "What the Hell are you thinking, Rukia? It's bad enough I have to deal with one, but two now? I'm never going to be able to sleep at night! How much stress do you plan on putting on me? A little bit of a warning would have been nice!" He ranted, and Rukia's glare intesified ten-fold.

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked, you don't have a say on what I do and don't do!" She retorted, trying to get in his face despite her size compared to his. And thus, their fude began. Tatsuki laughed lightly with her hands on her hips obviously enjoying the 'show', and Keigo chuckled.

"I've never seen Kurosaki-kun get so angry at Rukia before..." Orihime muttered with a worried look on her face. Tatsuki grasped her attention by putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ichigo has been getting worked up a lot lately, and it's a little strange. I mean, Rukia has only been here two days and the two already fight like a married couple. I'm sure that there's something going on between like them. Ichigo might be mad because he may feel this new friend is going to put some distance between him and Rukia. He's trying to cover it up with a story about needing to deal with another annoyance like Rukia's friend." Mizuiro commented, always the insightful person. Of course, Chad knew exactly what the black haired male had just meant because he had been thinking the same thing. The only difference was that he hated the face that Orihime tried to hide from them that suggested she didn't like what Mizuiro had said. He was the only one who truly noticed what she was feeling, and had decided not to say anything so as not to hurt her. Instead, he was still plagued by the guilt that ensued when he saw her face.

"I am a girl, you owe me some respect! Not to mention the fact that I'm older than you! Respect your elders boy!" Rukia shouted as she put Ichigo in a surprisingly strong head-lock.

"Like Hell!" Ichigo shouted, trying to pry himself free. "Just tell me when the bitch is going to get here!" He growled and from out of nowhere, a book smacked him right in the face. It clattered to the ground, and everyone stopped to search for the person who threw it.

"How about right now?" A voice asked, and all eyes traveled to the door to see a girl standing in the entrance to the classroom. She was the exact definition of normal with an attitude. The female was not fat, but not what society today would call skinny either. No, the chocolate skinned girl was muscular, and built as if she could carry the world on her shoulders. She didn't wear make-up to bring out her dark, almost black eyes, and she held herself with a form of pride despite being in a new environment. To most, she looked like a normal girl with nothing but a bad ass attitude. Chad, however, saw her as a goddess. Never had the male been so fantastically curious about another being.

"I knew you were supposed to be a jerk from what Rukia has told me about you, Ichigo Kurosaki, but calling an unknown person a bitch is quite a bit rude." The female stated with lush, full lips that were devoid of any form of lipstick or balm. She walked over to the group with a dignified strut, picked her book up, and then focused on the carrot-top and shorter girl. Chad noticed that the chocolate girl was tall enough that the top of her short, black hair adorned head would reach just below his chin- something he had never seen before. Hardly anyone was as tall as him; much less a girl.

"Rukia, how are you?" The female asked with a smirk. The indicated girl blushed and let go of Ichigo so that he fell to the ground.

"I am well, Min. What about you? It's been a long while. I hope you were able to get into the house okay to drop your stuff off." Rukia replied with an air of embarrassment and respect. She spoke formally, as if she were facing a superior or elder. Chad found it unusual that 'friends' would speak in such a way to each other, but when the girls laughed and embraced, the thought desipated.

"Yes, the house was very nice, thank you." Min, as she was now known, said happily. Her eyes flickered to Ichigo for a few brief seconds, then back to Rukia. "So, are you going to introduce me?" She asked.

"Ah, yes! You already know Ichigo, so let's move to the others. Guys, this is Min. Min, these are my friends and classmates Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad." The ravenette stated, pointing to each person as she said his/her name. Min nodded and bowed, her gaze lingering on the connection it had made with the dark skinned, male's eyes. Finally, she looked away, and Chad released the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. He was even more curious that ever now, he noted to himself as he watched Min greet each person with respect. Who was the true girl behind the mask of normality? Chad was both scared and eager to find out. Scared because what he could see in those dark eyes was surely not of this world. Eager because the thrill of the unknown had a strong grip on his soul. He _would_ find out who this girl really was.

'He's different. I've never sensed such power in a human before. He's unlike any other person I've met...' Min thought to herself as she watched the tall, silent male out of the corner of her eye. 'Chad, I _will_ figure out who you are- even if it kills me a second time,' she told herself.

The sounds of a war... Rippling muscles that glistens with sweat in the sunlight, but invisible to the human eye... Blood, dripping crimson on the pavement... A battle cry and the sickening sound of tearing flesh and crunching bone. Finally, the 'thud' of a dead foe hitting the ground and the exhausted huffs of the victor. Metal clanged against the hard ground as Min dropped her weapon and fell to her hands and knees. Chad ran to her side to try and help her, but she shoved him away with a bloody hand. Wincing slightly, the girl stubbornly stood on her own, only to fall again, right into the male's arms

"You're too injured to move much." He told her, making sure she was steady before picking up the fallen scythe. Min gripped her weapon and kept her eyes locked with Chad's as she wrapped the counter-weight around her waist. "Why didn't you let me fight at your side?" The dark skin man asked, and Min looked at him with a strange face. He was caught of guard by it, as he had never seen it before, and his eyes widened slightly.

"You are already injured enough, Chad, and I had not done a thing to help you in your fight. I was just paying back the favor. I will say this, though. You're stronger than I could ever have imagined. Not once when I first met you did I think you were so powerful, even if I knew for a fact you weren't a normal human..." The chocolate female admitted, shaking her head. It had been months since she met Chad, and she had grown quite fond of him. That was why she didn't want him to fight at her side. He had already been in danger countless times, and there was no need for that to happen again if she could handle the foe on her own. She felt no shame in her selfishness at all. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was that the male was safe for a while, and that made her happy. All of this thinking had distracted her, and she was surprised to find herself in an embrace seconds later.

"I don't know why you lied, but I'm not one to pry. Knowing you I wouldn't get anywhere with it anyway. Just, be more careful the next time you go into battle." Chad muttered, relishing the fact that Min fit perfectly in his arms. He felt her relax into him and go slack. She had passed out- he was sure of it, so he calmly picked her up and walked her back to where her body was waiting with the other soul in it.

Why had he hugged her? He didn't really know, but it felt entirely right. Now that he knew what she was, and what her true personality was, he found it easier to connect with her. That face though... It made her seem so delicate and frail, like a glass ornament. The male just had to touch her- to know she was really there, and not just some angel conjured up by his imagination. Yes... That was what she was to him. An angel...

**I know, the ending was kinda mushy gushy crap but I needed to end somewhere. So here's the deal people- this was originally made (as you should know by now if you read the top) for a friend of mine who requested a ChadxOC story. If anyone really likes this story and asks me to continue it, I need a total of five reviews asking for the same thing before I will agree to it. Or, if ravenlunatic96 asks me to continue it, I will because I told her I would earlier. This is right now rated T for teen because of the language, but if I continue the story the rating with go up to M for mature because of graphic violence and the F word.**

**Now that that's off my chest, please rate and review because I love all the people that support me. Also, constructive critisism is welcomed as are any form of compliments. BUT! There is one thing that I cannot stand at all! That would be FLAMING my dearests because it hurts even if it is an opinion. If you can't say nothing nice, don't say anything at all (because I'm sure we all know that one)! Thank you!**


End file.
